


Reunited For War

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Au where Oliver calls Sara to help rescue his friends from Chase. Set in series 5 finale. Nyssa/Sara reunion. Sara vs black siren in later chapters?





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver stood in the bunker tracing where Adrian Chases plane had gone. He was ready to get his friends and family back. Once he works out they had been taken to Lian Yu he had made contact with a second person he knew could help. He checks the time then turns to the elevator as his first ally arrives. 

"Husband" Nyssa nods towards Oliver who gives her a small smile back.

"Nyssa good to see you again. Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am always ready for battle."

Oliver nods and gets into his green arrow outfit and collects the appropriate weapons.

"Chase has them kidnapped on Lian Yu. It's a message to me. He's going to have a lot of backup. He has Evelyn Sharp and....your sister."

Nyssas face turns darker.

"Talia? Well I assume she will also have a number of her own students working with Chase as well....Talia is a formidable fighter and her students will be competent...it will not be easy for the 2 of us to defeat all of them as well as Mr Chase."

Oliver nods "I know but I am not expecting to beat them with just us. Nyssa you'll need to keep your emotions in check."

"Do not worry husband I have not considered Talia a sister for a long time. I will have no problem slitting her throat."

"That's fine...but that's not what I meant."

Suddenly the elevator moves into life again and starts its descent into the bunker.

"Are you expecting someone else"

In answer to the question the elevator doors open and nyssas eyes widen when a short blonde woman with blue eyes steps out dressed in a white outfit holding a bo staff. Sara Lances eyes widen as she sees Nyssa.

"Nyssa,...I..I didnt realise you'd be here."

Nyssa runs over and holds both of Sara's hands.

"Beloved...I..I never thought I'd see you again. This is not a mission you should be partaking in...you should not have bought her here husband"

Sara's eyes narrow at those words and looks between the 2.

"Wait husband.....oi Ollie did you seriously marry my girl?..."

Oliver's rolls his eyes as he explains.

"long story Sara and Nyssa Sara is the perfect choice for this mission. She has league training and she has knowledge of Lian Yus layout"

Sara nods and throws her staff to the side.

"Yeah Nyssa I was trained by the best....you helped as well" she smiles nudging her playfully causing a grin to creep up on nyssas face.

"Beloved it is not your competency I worry about....you are personally invested in this and it could make mistakes."

"Hey yeah my dads been taken but it's not the first time one of my parents has been kidnapped is it Nyssa?" She raises her eyebrows recalling when Nyssa had kidnapped her mum to get her back. Nyssa looks down ashamed.

"Fair point.." She mumbles.

"Anyway Nyssa you can talk I hear it's your sister we'll be fighting if anyone's personally involved it's you"

"It is not just /my/ sister we will be up against....did you not tell her this?" Nyssa turns to Oliver.

Oliver sighs and walks over to Sara.

"Yeah...Sara...we're up against Chase, Talia and someone called black siren....black siren...is earth 2s version of laurel...but she's evil nothing like your sister."

Sara's eyes widen a little then shrugs. 

"Then if is not my sister then I have no problem fighting her no matter what she looks like....Oliver I've been working with the legends I know how different worlds work. It won't be an issue trust me."

Oliver nods 

"Okay good you 2 need can stay here for now. We leave at first light"

 

 

The next morning arrives and Oliver heads down to the bunker to see Nyssa and Sara sparring together. Both women were moving in perfect sync to the other. Sara attempts a spinning heel kick at Nyssa who grabs Sara's leg in response and grins.

"I taught you that kick beloved you never succeeded in not telegraphing it."

Sara grins back

"I know but I've picked up a few new tricks since then."

Sara jumps up into a cartwheel kick. Landing her heel under nyssas jaw which makes her stumble back. Causing Nyssa to nod in approval.

"Very good. You're skills are as sharp as ever."

Sara smirks playfully.

"Mm you haven't seen all my skills yet"

Oliver clears his throat to announce his presence.

"Glad to see you 2 are getting reacquainted but we need to leave."

Both women nod and begin to pack up their weapons. Oliver leads them to the air strip and the plane.

They all sit in relative silence as they fly. As they hover over Lian Yu Sara looks down at the island.

"God I never thought I'd ever be back at this horrible place."

Nyssa nods

"I also find it odd...once my father sent me here on a random excursion for no real reason....it's where I met you beloved"

Sara nods

"Mmm yeah.....I remember...well I was half dead at the time but still...oh and um...it wasn't exactly random....I may have told Ras to send you here."

Nyssa pulls a face at her.

"Beloved that is impossible you wouldn't even have known my father then."

"Yeah long story basically I got stuck in 1958...and I rejoined the league...before you were born....I did see Talia as a child....but then I realised I couldn't give up my past life and your father released me...then I told him to send you here..."

Nyssas eyes widen at this story.

"That is remarkable....so my all that time..,,my father already knew who you were from the moment he met you."

Sara pulled a face thinking about this.

"Good point...I didn't actually think about that."

Oliver starts to dip the plane. 

"Okay you 2 enough time travel stories we're here."

He lands the plane and Sara and Nyssa jump out and unload.

Sara looks around. 

"This place still gives me the creeps and um I know me and Nyssa are both league trained and you've had their training to but still we've still my evil sister clone Talia and her army and chase who was trained by Talia. Even with the 3 of us it's not gonna be easy."

Oliver nods 

"Well I've got one more person who could help...wait here I just need to go find him...."


	2. Chapter 2

While he was away Oliver had instructed Nyssa and Sara to cover the plane from a nearby hill in case Chase or Talia sent anyone to investigate. The 2 former assassins were messing about with their weapons absent mindedly.

"So nys I heard you got the title of Ras off Merlyln but then disbanded the league?" 

Sara questions her. Nyssa nods

"You are correct beloved."

"But why? I mean I'm not against your decision but I mean you wanted the title of Ras since you were a child...I mean shit you started a war with Merlyln in the city to get it off him and even bargained with Theas life for it and then you just give it up?"

Nyssa frowns at Sara.

"Someones been doing their research...and yes Sara that is the very reason why I disbanded the league. I had to break the cycle. How much blood was spilled on just that day and for what? My father never knew real love....neither has Merlyln he cared only for himself. I couldn't lead the league as my heart already belonged to something else."

She looks into Sara's eyes and Sara sighs at her.

"That's sweet Nyssa...but you are the one who told me to leave and never look back."

"Yes and I stand by what I said. But it doesn't mean I will ever stop loving you."

Sara looks down to the ground hiding the tears that were forming when she hears 2 people approaching. She looks up and snarls as she sees who was with Oliver.

"Ollie are you kidding me....what are you bringing this asshole here to help us"

"Nice to see you again to miss lance " Slade Wilson gives Sara a nod. Sara glares and picks up her staff and advances forward and sweeps out Slades legs.

"Give me one damm reason why I shouldn't kill you for all the shit you've done."

Both Oliver and Nyssa pull her away as Oliver responds.

"Because we need him Sara. You said yourself we can't take Chase by ourselves."

"Yeah but he's not got the mirakuru anymore he's just an old man with one eye who's spent the last 3 years in a cell."

Slade gets back to his feet not concerned by Sara's attack.

"You have not lost your fire Sara...good to see. As I told the kid....I'm not hiding from what I did....you saw for yourself what mirakuru can do...I'm not excusing my actions but from what I have heard you haven't lived the life of a saint since the last time you were on this island."

"And who's fault is that Slade. Who's temper tantrum caused to get washed out of the freighter and had me washed up half dead?" 

Oliver stops Slade from replying.

"Look this will solve nothing we need to work together here. Nyssa you take point canvas the island see what you can find. Me Slade and Sara will check all possible places for prisoners."

Sara huffs at the idea.

"I'd rather go with Nyssa."

Slade gives her a smirk.

"I bet you would"

Sara just glares and flips him off. Oliver sighs.

"This is gonna be a long day...Sara you're with us no arguments."

Sara sighs.

"Fine let's just get this done so I can get back to the waverider where I get to be captain again."

Slade laughs at that.

"Seriously someone made you a captain of a ship? I would hate to see the state of your crew"

Sara glares more at him stepping forward.

"Keep talking to me like that Slade and I'll take your other eye"

Nyssa was grinning watching Sara closely.

"God I have missed this from you Ta-er al-Sahfer"

Oliver clears his throat.

"Right enough Nyssa go...Slade stop winding her up....Sara...try not to kill Slade until the missions done."

"No promises" Sara says with a roll of her eyes as they begin to walk. They walk in silence until they find the cages that contain Thea, felicity and Samantha.

"Oliver" Samantha yells out seeing them and Oliver runs over.

"Where's William?" Oliver asks urgently.

"I don't know we were separated"

Sara walks over ro Thea 

"Speedy you okay?" 

Thea nods.

"Yeah fine...but what the hell is he doing here?" She asks pointing at Slade. Sara rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I've been asking the same thing...don't worry we'll get you guys out of here....but Ollie? This is to easy why are they not guarded?"

Slade walks towards them

"It's obvious....it's a trap"

Suddenly they were surrounded by Talia and Evelyn and 6 of talias students. Sara spins round drawing her staff and Oliver pulls back his bo with an arrow ready. But Talia speaks out.

"Drop your weapons or you son loses his mother Oliver..."

Oliver puts away his arrow and nods at Sara who sighs and puts her bo staff away. As Talia continues to talk.

"An interesting band of misfits you've bought here Oliver." Talia looks at Sara. "Ta-er al-Sahfer...I remember first meeting you when I was 8 years old my father said I could learn a lot from you."

Sara gives an over sweet smile.

"Shame you didn't listen. I could've taught you how to not be such a bitch" 

One of talias students punches Sara in the stomach. She doubles up a little before glaring at the attacker.

"I'm kicking your ass first"

Oliver steps forward.

"Talia enough"

"I agree Oliver. Though Ta-er al-Sahfer I like your fire you'd be a valuable asset to my team"

Sara smirks at her again.

"Sorry dear....i prefer your sister"

"Pity. No matter what about you mr Wilson?" Talia looks at Slade. Slade looks between the pair.

"Put a gun in his face." He points to Oliver. "And take the girls staff and hand it to me."

Oliver just looks at Slade as Evelyn gets in his face and Talia snatches Sara's staff and throws it to Slade. Sara snarls at him.

"I knew we couldn't trust you....take a look at my staff. You'll be saying it very close soon."

He ignores her and steps to the side of her. Talia nods.

"Well done Mr. WIlson I assumed you'd be on the winning side."

"Assumption is the mother of all failure."

On his last word he draws his sword and decapitates the nearest student at the same moment Oliver disarms Evelyn. Slade throws Sara her staff who immediately catches it and leaps into action and makes sure to drop the guard who hit her first before her and Slade and Oliver easily dispatch the rest. Oliver fires an arrow at Talia who blocks it with her sword and Sara runs in and fights with Talia and knocks her back with a kick before she drops a smoke bomb and disappears. Sara swears under her breath but turns back and helps Oliver free the prisoners then turns to Slade.

"You were a bit to convincing there for my liking.

Oliver touches Sara's shoulder.

"Sara relax I know you don't trust Slade but his act gave us the upper hand. We can't get emotional about this and make things personal."

"Ollie that's crap this is all personal. This whole mission is happening because you killed this nut jobs dad and now my dad is a hostage being held by an evil version of my dead sister and I am now working with my ex boyfriend, my ex girlfriend and a guy who tried to kill me multiple times so don't tell me this isn't personal."

Oliver nods and makes a face like she has a fair point when suddenly they hear a scream from above them. Sara's face turns to panic.

"Nyssa?"

Oliver nods.

"Talia may have found her...Slade go investigate.."

"No Ollie I'll go...you and Slade work on finding the others I'll get Nyssa then help escort these guys to the plane."

Oliver thinks this idea through before nodding.

"Okay fine go be careful."

Sara nods and runs off into the trees. Then Oliver turns to the rest.

"Okay the rest of you need to head to the shore we have a plane there ready for take off...go now Sara and Nyssa will meet you there if we're not there in 2 hours Sara will fly you out."

The rest of them nod their agreement.

"Okay good luck everyone...see you on the other side."

 

 

A/n: thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I know I didn't do great with the other supporting characters but wanted to get the main set up down. Have to say I enjoyed writing Slade and Sara's arguing. Please review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right next chapter. A bit longer this time. I know there's a lot of talking but I really wanted a slower pace to really flesh out the relationships. As you can see in the cliffhanger the actions going to pick up next chapter. Again writing Slade and Sara's arguments was my favourite part of this.
> 
> One thing I'm trying to do is of course put Sara's story in here but I also don't want a word for word creation of the episode Lian Yu because personally I dislike that type of story so I wanted to new brand new scenes while staying faithful to it.   
> Enjoy :)

Sara sprints as fast as she can into the jungle. Her prior knowledge helping her navigate through the trees. She eventually finds Nyssa lying on the ground with an arrow in her knee. Sara runs over dropping beside her.

"Nyssa what happened?"

Nyssa looks up at her Into the blue eyes she still loved.

"Talia she caught me by surprise....thought it'd be amusing to leave me here to bleed out."

Sara growls angrily.

"Bitch. Never liked her. Okay you'll be fine you've taken worse than this...remember that cobra that bit you in Brazil?"

Nyssa groans at the memory.

"Yes that was not fun. If I recall you saved my life that day."

Sara smiles and nods.

"I did but to be fair I owed you after you saved me countless times. Anyway we can get all sappy later...you've got an arrow in your knee...I could make a video game reference but I'm not going to."

Sara smiles at her own joke as Nyssa looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sara laughs and shakes her head.

"Never mind let's just get this out. Now I'd tell you this ain't gonna hurt....but we both know that's a lie."

She yanks out the arrow and causes Nyssa to loudly scream as Sara quickly bandages it.

"Damm Nyssa I forgot how loud you could scream."

Sara grins cheekily at her as Nyssa blushes and huffs at her. 

"And I forgot how inappropriate you can be at the worst times."

Sara winks and finishes the bandages.

"Right you're all good can you stand?"

Nyssa nods and pushes herself to her feet uneasily but then stumbles. Sara catches her.

"Maybe not."

Sara takes out her staff and hands it to Nyssa to use a walking stick. Nyssa shakes her head.

"You'll need this later"

Sara shrugs.

"Don't worry I bought a spare."

She takes 2 half of a staff out of her jacket and puts it together.

"Right Oliver wants you and me to get back to the plane with the others and leave if he's not back."

Nyssa nods.

"Okay let's go."

Sara shakes her head.

"Yeah not happening. You go to the plane I'm going back to find them....there is no way I'm leaving Ollie with no backup apart from Slade."

Nyss furrows her brow as she leans on Sara's stuff and steps closer to her.

" beloved Oliver said..." 

Sara interrupts before she can finish.

"I don't give a rats ass what Oliver said. I'm a time travelling captain of a space ship do you really think I'm gonna listen to a guy with a bo and arrow."

Nyssa laughs.

"You truly have not changed Ta-er al-Sahfer"

Sara shakes her head.

"Yes I have Nyssa. I am not Ta-er al-Sahfer anymore. That's not who I am. I never truly was and you know that. I'm Sara Lance. It took me a very long time to work out who Sara Lance is but now I know and I'm happy with myself for the rest time ever."

Nyssa nods with a proud and fond smile on her face.

"Well it's lucky I love Sara Lance as much as I loved Ta-er al-Sahfer"

Nyssa pulls Sara into a kiss. Sara kisses back briefly then separates.

"Now who's the one doing stuff at inappropriate moments?"

"True but I may not have the chance later. I have enough regrets"

Sara smiles and nods. 

"Get back to the plane Nyssa. Watch yourself Talia and chases men will probably be focused on the hostages but we can't rule out he hasn't got a patrol monitoring the area."

Nyssa nods and cups Sara's cheek.

"Come back alive Sara."

Sara smiles and leans into her touch.

"Be here when I do."

Sara turns and runs off towards where Oliver had gone as Nyssa limps off to the plane.

Sara stays on the high ground looking for where they've gone when she stops suddenly hearing noises. She sees a bunch of Talias students in full ninja gear. They all had their masks off and we're discussing the tactics of how to attack Oliver and Slade. Sara glances over and sees they are watching the pair walk. Obviously they are planning to ambush them. Sara thinks and looks at the group. There's to many to fight herself. So she picks up a rock and throws it into the distance. The noise alerts them and they send all but one of the men to investigate. It worked perfect they left the youngest one there a young female. Sara quickly messss her hair up and smears mud on her face and hides her staff and stumbles out towards her."

"P..please h..help me"

The woman turned and drew her sword at Sara.

"Stay right where you are."

Sara put on some fake tears.

"P..please don't hurt me...I..I don't know what's going on...I got w..washed up here 2 nights ago...I haven't eaten...I...oh god m..my daughter she was with me...I haven't found her...s..she can't swim well...oh god no no no..." Sara pretends to start hyperventilating and the woman ninja hesitates and lowers her weapon. Luckily for Sara before the Gambit she was always a drama queen. 

"Okay...well I can't do much now...you should stay clear of this area miss it's dangerous here...but we can get you out when our jobs done."

"N..no...I c..can't be left alone please...*she doubles over covering her face. The woman slowly walks over that's when Sara strikes. She lashes out with an elbow strike into her temple then knocks her down with a knee to the head. Sara considers killing her but spares her since she had shown compassion. Sara strips the woman's uniform and puts it on herself. It just about fit her. She then ties the woman to a tree hidden from view and waits for the others to return. 

When they do they nod at her and speak in Arabic.

"Nothing there must've been an animal."

Sara nods and responds now Arabic to. Trying to imitate the voice that spoken to her.

"Okay so are we moving on the targets?"

"Yes keep Queen alive but Wilson can be killed."

Sara smiles at that.

"No problem"

The man nods and looks around.

"Let's move al Saran...you take lead."

Sara notices they were looking at her realising she had to lead she hides a groan and walks forward so they're just over where Oliver and Slade are. She gives the signal and they drop down around them. Oliver and Slade draw their weapons but Sara runs in throwing a ninja star into Oliver's hand making him drop the bo and the others grab Slade before he can reach his swords. Sara walks up and down giving commands.

"Don't get in their range. Don't give them the chance to attack. Mr Queen come quietly with no resistance and maybe Chase will let your kid live."

Sara talks In a much higher voice than her so they don't recognise her. Oliver holds up his hands not realising its Sara.

"Whatever Chase has promised you all. You can't trust him he will kill you."

Sara smirks.

"Not if I kill him first."

The other guards look confused nit expecting al Saran to talk like that. Sara then walks to Slade.

"It looks like your usefulness has expired mr Wilson....give my regards to the devil when you see him."

Slade glares at Sara again not realising it was her.

"The devil will be the least of your worries when I am through with you."  
Sara smiles and kicks Slade in the groin, a bit harder than she needed to to sell it but hey she was still pissed off at him.nhs doubles over.

"Okay men...let's end this. Take them" Sara let's the others walk in front of her before attacking she stabs one in the back. Takes out another with a throwing knife. Then throws Oliver's bo to him where he quickly puts down with arrows. Sara hesitates but then throws a sword to Slade who cuts down the ones nearest to him. Sara finishes off the last one with a front kick to the stomach finishing with a roundhouse to the head which knocks him clean out. Sara then quickly removes her mask so they know it's her.

"You boys look like you needed a hand."

Oliver smiles at her.

"Good acting you were very convincing."

Slade glares.

"A little to convincing for my liking" Slade repeats Sara's words from earlier.

Sara gives him a overly sweet smile.

"You're welcome Slade."

He glares more at her.

"You kicked me really hard."

"Hey I was acting....and I wasn't gonna pass a chance to kick you in the balls was I?"

 

Oliver clears his throat.

"Anyway thank you Sara...did you find Nyssa?"

"Yeah Talia shot her in the leg but she'll live I sent her back to the plane....but thought you could use some backup"

Slade checks all the bodies before talking.

"As much as I hate to say it Miss lance is right."

Sara grins smugly.

"Aww Slade didn't know you cared so much."

He grows annoyed.

"Don't flatter yourself miss Lance I am simply stating you have a level of competency that may help us."

"Yeah but for you Slade that's like saying I love you....anyway come on. We should split up. Slade I reckon you should take point. You're the only one with a gun and you're a good shot and good at jungle surveillance. I'm guessing you guys have already worked out they'll be in the monastery. So me and Ollie will approach on foot Slade you can guide our route. I'm guessing Talia would've set up more ambushes."

Both Oliver and Slade stare at her a little before Slade says gruffly.

"I thought the kid was in charge here."

Sara grins.

"Yeah he wishes....anyway Ollie you disagree?"

Oliver thinks then shrugs.

"No your plan works . Slade keep in radio contact."

Slade glares more and walks past Sara and mumbles to her.

"I'd very much like to kill you after this."

Sara just grins.

"You can try....but it won't end well."

Slade almost gives her a smile of respect before putting on his mask and walking ahead as Sara calls out again.

"Keep your eyes open for us Slade....or that should be /eye/ open."

He looks round at her but doesn't respond and leaves. Sara giggles as her and Oliver walk together.

"Sara do you have to wind him up like that?"

"Nah course not. But it's a lot of fun."

Oliver sighs as they walk.

"I'm regretting bringing you."

Sara scoffs and turns to face him.

"Why because I'm taking the piss out of Slade? I did just save your ass."

"No no not because of that but because you have your own team and your own mission. You shouldn't be bought into my mess."

"Ollie my dad and my friends are in danger. There's no way I'd sit this out. Anyway I did used to be part of this team remember and saved you enough times...hell I even pulled your head out of your ass in 2046."

Oliver looks at her.

 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah let's hope that doesn't happen."

Oliver sighs and shakes his head. He looks down as they walk Sara glances at him.

"Okay I know you're big on brooding but this is different. I know he has your kid but we've been in worse situations....this chase guy really has you rattled doesn't he...what did he do?"

Oliver sighs and looks up at Sara.

"Chase used a code name before he knew he was. He called himself Prometheus. I'm guessing you know about the old myths and what Prometheus was in ancient legends?"

Sara thinks and nods.

"Yeah Prometheus challenged the gods and took away their power because of them playing judge, jury and executioner.....and that's what chase claims you do.."

"Exactly Sara. Everyone I touch suffers or dies. Chase is right this is all happening because of me. If I hadn't killed his father your family would be safe. All the innocent people chase killed would be alive. If I hadn't started all this....how many people would still be alive. Tommy...my mother, laurel...all of them died because of me Sara."

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"You are an idiot sometimes. That's crap what chase said. You say if you hadn't killed his dad this wouldn't be happening. No it wouldn't turn also hundreds of other people would've died from his father was doing. So you'd have saved some but others would die. If you didn't what you did Tommy might've died still because Merlyln would've wiped out the glades....Laurel I know you saved her countless and Without oh dhark would've wiped out the planet...look when you travel through time like me you see not everything is clear cut. Changing one bad decision doesn't mean it'll all turn good again sometimes a good decision will have a bad outcome. Chase is using this as an excuse because he's insane don't fall for his lies."

Oliver listens to Sara and shakes his head.

"What about you Sara...you're one of my biggest screw ups."

She pulls a face at him.

"Oh thanks" 

"No you know what I mean. You were a college girl who had her whole happy healthy life ahead of her. Then my arrogance got you onto the gambit. You nearly died because of me then you were turned into an assassin and then you were killed again by my own sister who was manipulated by my enemy so I could face Ras and then you were reserected and came back with all this blood lust. It should've never happened to you."

Sara smiles a little.

"You talk like you kidnapped me onto that damm boat...you didn't I chose to come I was just as arrogant and selfish. Okay yeah my life hasn't all been happy moments far from it. But Ollie since you and me were last on the island we have changed so much. Both of us had similar journeys. Idiot brats turned castaway turned killers who had to find their humanity again. It's funny I told Nyssa this before how I am not Ta-er al-Sahfer anymore and for the first time I know who I am and what I am...you need to figure it out to to truly be happy and you know what I'm glad I came with you on that boat. if I hadn't d probably be some bartender or a waitress or something like that. I was messing my life up so badly not just with you with everything. I was partying every night hooking up with whoever would take me not focusing in class. But now look at me. I'm stronger than I ever thought possible. I can fight, I can speak multiple languages....I've seen the entire world...I travel through time protecting history...not bad for a stuck up daddy's girl and Ollie all of this has happened because of you. I wouldn't call that suffering. Yeah I have suffered but I would've suffered a lot worse if I hadn't done this."

Oliver sighs as he continues to walk with Sara.

"Sara what you have become is nothing short of remarkable but there's more. Chase took me hostage he made me realise why I kill...I killed because I enjoyed it. I know that while you killed you never truly enjoyed it."

Oliver looks at Sara for her reaction but it doesn't change.

"You enjoy killing or enjoyed it? Okay doesn't make you a monster and it certainly doesn't make you like Chase or even Slade. There are plenty of soldiers who end up enjoying killing and okay you should probably see a shrink but doesn't make them or you bad. It's what you do with that enjoyment. You channelled it into killing the scum of starling city. You didn't just walk down the street putting arrows in any passer by for a laugh and even then you didn't kill straight away you gave them a chance to change and then when I came back you weren't killing at all...look if you're looking for to call you a saint then that ain't happening but hey I'm certainly no saint. But we can't change what we've done or who we killed all we can do now is do what's right and right now that's kicking Chases ass."

Oliver smiles at her.

"You really have become very wise Sara."

A voice speaks through on their radios.

"Touching as miss Lances therapy session is. You 2 are nearly there."

Sara growls and talks back to Slade.

"You listening to private conversations now Slade?"

"Don't blame me you have your radio open miss Lance. I didn't know you could be so deep and meaningful."

"Yeah well keep talking and I'll make sure I stick a blade in you very deep and it'll certainly be meaningful."

Oliver again interupts them.

"Slade are we clear to enter?"

"Yeah kid your clear seems miss Lance was wrong.....not an uncommon occurrence..."

"Slade"

"Okay fine but there's no been no patrols so I'm guessing it's a trap."

"Of course it is this whole thing is a trap. Okay Slade head inside we'll set up the next stage of the plan."

"Got it kid"

The radio cuts off and Sara turns to him.

"What plan?"

"Doesn't matter Sara. I need you to get into the temple and find my son and get Intel on where Chase, Talia and black siren are...but do not engage okay get the Intel and report it to me. If you find the others free them and get them to the plane."

Sara nods.

"Fine but I'm ready to kick some ass out there."

She runs around the monastery and climbs in through a window and walks around cautiously checking for any guards or any sign of the others. She sees a door half open and carefully steps inside as soon as she does Sara's ears explode in a piercing scream as she's knocked back and slams against a wall. She groans and quickly gets up ready to fight. As she does a woman steps out causing Sara to snarl as the woman's black dress and blonde hair sways as she walks up to Sara. Sara knew this was coming but still was impossibly hard seeing an exact look alike of her sister but even then Sara knew it wasn't laurel. She could see the evil and hate in black sirens eyes that was never in her Laurels. Black Siren smirks at Sara,

"Why hello baby sister...it's been a long time since I saw you."

"Go to hell bitch you're not my sister."

Black Siren smirks.

"Oh dear very bad attitude looks like big sister has to put her bratty sister in her place."

"Bring it"

Sara gets in fighting position then charges at her.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment I love hearing all feedback to my work :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words. I feel like I've added more humour to this chapter because it seems to be the thing people like in this. I think there'll be maybe one of two more chapters then I'm planing an epilogue post island just to finish off Sara's story in this. As you can probably tell Sara's more of a main character in this because she's the main new addition to the story.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and please leave any reviews you may have.

Sara attacks black siren with everything she has punches and kicks flying at her at full speed. Most of them are defended and Sara notes that she can fight better than her Laurel could but it wasn't going to stop her she'd fought tougher than her. Sara backs off then fakes a front kick then turns it into a roundhouse kick into her head her favourite move. It lands directly on black sirens chin making her stumble a little and she spits out some blood and nods grinning.

"Well well little sisters got some fire I like that....my bratty sister tried to be tough to me until I killed her....you'll share the same fate."

Sara lunges in for another attack and black siren fires back at her with punches. Sara easily defends them then jumps up landing a flying knee on her opponents head knocking her back. Sara grabs a knife and runs at her pinning her to the wall with the knife to her throat ready to kill her. She looks into her eyes and sees fear in black sirens and in that moment for the first time Sara sees her Laurel. She sees the fear and vunrebility of her sister. Sara hesitates which is all black siren needs and knocks the knife away head butts Sara then screams at her sending Sara flying back. Sara groans as she hits the wall.

"Hate that damm scream." She mumbles.

Black Siren picks up a sword and walks to where Sara was.

"You can't kill me brat you see just your weak sister who you love and you cry over."

She says in a mocking baby voice which makes Sara snarl.

"I won't be crying over you " 

"Oh you won't dear sister because you'll be to dead. You'll never be able to kill me because you love me."

Black Siren swings the sword. Sara is ready to dive out the way but before she can another sword blocks her attack and a gruff voice snarls.

"She may but I most certainly don't"

Slade says firmly then knocks the sword out of her hand and swings it at her. Black siren decides to run. Slade considers chasing her but decides to leave that fight for another time. He turns to Sara and grabs her arm and pulls her up. Sara just huffs at him and brushes herself down.

"I had that under control."

"You're welcome miss Lance."

*Sara glares and folds her arms.

"This changes nothing."

Slade smirks and nods.

"Didn't expect it to. I just didn't want her to kill you before I got the chance."

Sara nods and picks up her staff which she dropped during the fight.

"Fair enough. I'll happily help keep you alive so I can kill you when this is over"

Slade shakes his head at her.

"You act like I'm some monster Sara. And yes I have done terrible things but I am not the only one am I?"

Sara sighs frustrated and swings her staff absent mindedly.

"Yeah well it's because of you I ended up in the league. If you hadn't lost your marbles over some girl you had a crush on who didn't like you back then we'd have escaped."

Slade growls a little.

"You know it was more complicated than that Lance. Oliver chose you over her."

Sara groans.

"Of course he....he's known me our entire lives....and anyway he didn't choose me he got in front of the gun when it was pointed at my head...if it had been pointed at shados he'd have done the same thing and yeah Slade I know it was the mirakuru that fucked you up but you still did all that stuff....you killed hundreds of people because of your little crush...you kidnapped my sister and 2 of my friends. You put me in hospital and nearly killed my dad....so I'm sorry if I'm not willing to be your best mate."

Slade nods and cleans his weapons and adjusts his suit before talking again.

"I've always respected you Sara. You are strong and have fire in you and yes you are right but you are no saint and I'm not just talking about the league you were a killer before then...if my memories are correct you rigged up a man with explosives so he'd kill me and that was just before your training. You are and me are similar. We're both haunted by our past actions and now trying to make atone for our sins. Me by this mission and you by flying around in a spaceship helping people. Yes you hate me for what I did I have no doubt. But I also think you hate me because you see yourself in me."

Sara looks away not wanting to give him an answer. She gathers herself together.

"Let's just get this job done...we can kill each other when this is over....where's Oliver?"

"Locked up in the cells."

Sara frowns and turns back to him.

"Wait what? How did that happen?"

"Because I knocked him out."

"You what?"

Sara yells starting to move towards him.

"Relax kid it was part of our plan. He needed to get to the others and give some sonic device to unlock some scream."

Sara nobs rubbing her neck where she'd hit the wall.

"Yeah my darling sister just showed me that....okay well that's good the hostages are secure we just need to take out Chase now."

"Not quite his son isn't there"

"Shit...um okay you alright to keep looking I'll get to the others give them some backup."

"Still don't trust me enough with them?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine"

The 2 go their separate directions and Sara hears a fight going on and sees Ollie and the rest of the team fighting. Sara jumps in and quickly helps dispatch the rest of them.talias students were competent but Sara puts down her opponents without much trouble she finishes the last 2 by knocking out the first one with 2 hits to the head with her staff then throws the staff at the last one so he catches it so his are distracted so she kicks him in the groin then punches him in the face. He falls back then tries to tackle Sara. Sara stops him easily by side stepping throwing a knee into his head and as he starts to go down she finishes him off with an elbow to the back of his head. If he wasn't dead he'd be out for a while.

"Hey guys looked like you needed a hand." She smiled at her friends and some new faces.

Rene nods and says not subtly to Quinton.

"Damm hos that's one hot blonde there."

Quinton glares at him.

"And also my daughter..."

Rent nods.

"And I will never say a word about her again."

"Smartest choice you've ever made."

Sara rolls her eyes at the conversation and runs over and hugs Quinton who hugs her back.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart didn't realise you were part of this rescue party."

"You know me never on to turn down a fight."

She walks over to Ollie.

"Eye patch is still looking for your son I just had a run in with my fake world sister....sadly I couldn't put her down but don't worry I'll get her."

Oliver shakes his head and turn to the rest of the group. As Slade comes back down and shakes his head confirming he has not been able to find William.

"Black Siren isn't our target it's to get everyone off. Chase is the leader of all this we stop him this is over. We just need to find him."

John looks over Oliver's shoulder.

"That's not going to be a problem man."

They spin round and see chase walking in with 2 swords strapped to his back with Talia and Black Siren at his side along with a bunch of Talias students.

"Hello Oliver. Welcome back to purgatory."

Oliver steps forward in front the rest of the group.

"Adrian where is my son."

"William, nice kid you sure he's yours....kid of one of your past one night stands....speaking of which. Sara lance nice to finally meet you...you're smaller than I expected."

Sara gives a false smile.

"Adrian Chase you're more of a dick than I expected...and considering who I've been told about that's saying something."

Chases smile thinned a little as Rene laughs from behind.

"Damm blondies got game...sorry chase but you just got burned.....sorry."

He adds noticing Oliver glaring at him. Chase laughs moving closer to them.

"Well the little man has a point Sara...you don't mind if I call you Sara?"

Sara gives the same false smile.

"Course not. I've got some names I'd like to call you....never thought there'd be someone on this island that's more of an asshole than Slade"

Slade gives a small laugh.

"Thank you miss lance."

"Wasn't technically a compliment but you're welcome."

"ENOUGH"

Chase yells out in annoyance which caused Sara to look back with a pretend comical oops facial expression which makes the others laugh slightly as chase continues talking.

"As I was saying...you'd be a good attention to our team Sara. I mean you're still working with Oliver....the man who ruined your life...who was happy to have you destroy your relationship with your sister...the man who caused your parents divorce...your fathers alcoholism...caused you to lose out on your dream of being a nurse....made you into an assassin....got your body completely destroyed now travelling on a piece of junk with a bunch of outcasts...he did that to you...all because he wanted a quick turn with you on a boat."

Sara just laughs and steps in front of Oliver as she could see how bad chases words were affecting him and wasn't going to give chase the satisfaction of seeing his handy work.

"Wow chase...I can't believe anyone has actually has fallen for this crap you talk...Oliver didn't force me on that boat...that was my choice. I chose to join the league. I chose to join the legends. My parents got divorced.....shit happens probably would've happened eventually anyway....dad became an alcoholic....again sucks but all alcoholism is is an Ilness which can be supported. Any of that damage is repairable. As for myself...I wasn't going to be a nurse I was skipping more classes than I went to.

 

"Wait you what?" Quinton called out from behind them. Sara groans and rolls her eyes and turns back to him.

"We'll discuss that later."

She turns back to chase.

"Anyway you're twisting the past to fit your narrative. Yeah bad things happened to me...to all of us but you can't blame Oliver for all of them. We are all our own people we decide our own fates. He killed your old man....that's his sin. But all of this the people you've killed that's yours not his...you made the choice to become a phsycho path with daddy issues. You're a hypocrite and you're a joke. As for your offer I'd rather die than join you and trust me I've died before and it's a lot less painful than listening to you. I stand with my friends....and Slade"

She steps back and draws her bo staff. Everyone else tenses for battle. Rene leans over and whispers to Sara.

"Nice speech. Rene Ramirez...assistant of the deputy mayor."

Sara gives him a nod.

"Sara Lance...lesbian." 

"Dammit"

"Rene shut up." Quinton whispers.

"Sorry hos." 

Oliver just smiles at Sara.

"He's right though that was a good speech."

"Not really but someone needed to say the truth."

Oliver turns back to the chase.

"Adrian just hand over William and we can end this now. No one else needs to die."

Chase just smiles and carelessly takes out one of his swords.

"You're wrong Oliver someone is going to die and I already know who. If you want this to end you know what you have to do."

Oliver shakes his head glaring at him.

"I will not kill you..."

"I will"

Both Sara and Slade both say this at the same time, which causes everyone to turn and look at them both in surprise at that. Sara looks at Slade and grins and shrugs.

"Shit Slade you may have had a point about us being similar."

"I know I did kid."

Sara sighs.

"I hate admitting this guys right...anyway come on guys we fighting or what? Ollie come on you're leading on this. I wanna kick some ass."

Oliver nods and draws his bo as talias ninjas draw their swords ready for battle.

"No one touches chase until we know where William is."

"No worries kid....we've got enough bodies to drop first."

Slade says drawing his sword and running into the battle first. Sara grins and follows after him.

"Oi save some for me Slade."

Oliver sighs and shakes his head and looks at the rest of the group.

"Okay let's end this."

And at those words everyone ran to the center of the room to start to final battle of team arrow vs team Prometheus.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> One thing I want to add here is the line I added in where Sara tells Rene she's a lesbian. I know that Sara is actually bi but I thought that just felt like something Sara do. Introduce herself as a lesbian to stop a guy hitting on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next update:
> 
> Okay guys this is not my best chapter but I have my idea set out on how to end this...I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters. As I've said before I know I've done terribly with most other characters but in my eyes Sara's the main character in this to me and I'm glossing the bits in the episode because we all know what happened in the episode and I know I don't enjoy rereading episodes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

Sara hated to admit it but her and Slade were actually making a good team. Sara could hear everyone else had started fighting but she'd focused herself on getting to black siren. She owed her after their last fight and was not going to let this fake destroy her sisters memory. But her and Slade were moving well together fighting off different attackers and when Sara was dealing with a large number Slade threw Sara his sword and once she'd dispatched them she threw it back and the 2 continued to assist each other.

 

"Hey lance." Slade yells which causes Sara to turn to him and he points to the exit.

"Your sisters making an exit." Sara turned to where he was pointing and sure enough black siren was running away from the battle. Sara growls in anger and takes off after her. As she turns the first corner she runs right into Talia. Sara stops suddenly and gets into a defensive fighting stance.

"Ah look at who it is....my sisters little pet girl.

Sara groans a little.

"Firstly I am no ones pet. But I would not expect someone as cold as you to even remotely understand anything about love...Get out my way Talia. I have no issue with you right now."

"Ah but I have issue with you for abandoning the league and corrupting my sister."

Sara rolls her eyes and takes her staff out ready to fight.

"Hey in my defence. She was happily corrupted."

Sara attacks her with the staff but is easily disarmed. So Sara attacks with punches and kicks which Talia defends and fires back with some of her own. The 2 were fairly equal but Sara was using every bit of knowledge and experience to just keep her attacks off. Talia had lived for a long time but they both had the same training so both knew each other's stratergies. Sara blocks one of talias kicks and before talias leg has time to hit the floor Sara hits her with a front kick sending her across the hall they were fighting in. Talia jumps up smiling.

"Father was right you are very impressive."

"Oh I know I am dear and I'd love to continue this but I think someone else wants a go"

At that an arrow hits Talia in the leg and Sara grins Over talias shoulder.

"Took your time."

Nyssa walks down slowly throwing her bo to the side.

"I am partly incapacitated Sara."

"Excuses excuse....speaking of which...you were meant to be at the plane."

"Sadly the plane is damaged we can't take off so I came to help you."

"Well cheers but can I leave Talia with you I've got my own bitchy fake sister to handle"

"Of course beloved."

Sara nods and sprints off and finds black siren walking through the temple door. Sara runs at her and tackles her down into the grass of the outside of the temple. Black siren glares and the 2 begin fighting. Sara was to experienced for her to handle and quickly knocked her down with a spinning heel kick. Sara grabs a fallen sword and points it at her face. Black siren snarls.

"You won't kill me you've already proven it."

Sara shakes her head.

"I'm not gonna kill you."

She slashes the sword across Black Sirens face causing her to scream in agony as blood poured down her face. Sara smiles.

"If I know my wounds correct you'll have a massive scar down your face....now you'll be as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside and no one will ever think you are the real Lauerel lance....you see that's why I hate you because you are a disgrace to my sister and now people will see the real you and not her...."

Sara glares and black siren starts to try and get up but Sara just punches her in the face knocking her out."

"Bitch"

Sara throws away the sword and runs back to where she left the battle. She sees Oliver fighting chase And started running to help when she noticed Slade was pinned in a corner by 5 of talias students and struggling to hold them off. Sara groans and jumps down from the ledge she's on and lands in front of him and quickly knocks down the attackers with slades head. She turns and smiles at her.

"There now we're even and damm man that must suck for your pride got saved by a girl."

Slade rolls his eyes.

"If I had to be saved any girl at least it's you..."

"Aww Slade that's almost a compliment you getting soft?"

"Keep talking and I'll take off your head."

"Cool I'll take that as a no."

 

Sara realises the battles pretty much over now and she walks over with the others to where Oliver has Chase around the neck but then refuses to kill him and takes his gun and throws it to Sara.

"I knew it'd come to this...your son is dead Oliver."

Sara growls and steps forward.

"If he is then I'll be happy to let you join him."

Oliver steps in front of her.

"Sara no he's lying he's trying to manipulate me into killing him."

"Okay if he is then I'll get it out of him."

Slade nods

"Sadly again I must agree with miss lance. You may have a problem with killing him kid. But me and Sara most certainly don't."

Before there can be any reply felicitys voice comes through on the coms.

"Oliver you can't kill chase. The islands covered in explosions which are connected to a dead mans switch. If he dies the rest of us do."

At that point chase throws a smoke bomb down and disappears. After this has happened Oliver turns to the group.

"Okay you all need to get back to the plane and get it working and get out of here. Sara and Slade can take you there."

Sara steps forward.

"What about you?"

"I need to find William."

"Yeah and what if that asshole wasn't lying?"

"I need to try."

"Okay well I'm coming to then. You'll need some back up."

"Sara no...You need to help the others...I don't need your skills as a killer right now...I need your skills as a leader."

Sara sighs.

"Okay fine....see you back there."

She turns to the group.

"Okay you lot let's get to the plans and rule one....no listening to Slade..."

Slade grumbles at her but doesn't argue as Sara leads them out and they head back towards the plane. Sara in front. As Oliver races off in the distance to try and find where Chase had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys. Hope you enjoy. Major plot divergence in this one. The biggest change I've done. Hope you enjoy.

All of them raced back to the beach where the others working on the plane. Sara looks around at all of them.

"Any luck getting the plane going?" 

Diggle shakes his head with a frustrated look on his face.

"None this plane is finished we're not leaving on this."

"Great just great."

Sara groans and kicks at the rocks in frustration as she tries to think of what to do next when Slade walks over by her.

"You keep telling us how you're a captain well why can't you bring your ship down here?"

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't, my original plan was to bring the waverider here but the mechanics all went to shit...there's no power left for me to pilot it anywhere."

Slade rolls his eyes at her.

"A captain who can't even work her ship just brilliant."

"Hey patchy shut it...it's not my fault."

Felicity walks over thinking hard.

"No it probably isn't....chase can anticipate every move...he probably knew Oliver would call Sara and he probably didn't want a time travelling space ship hanging around."

Thea nods 

"Yeah makes sense."

Quentin was also not agreement.

"Sounds legit...Sara baby do you think he could've?"

Sara frowns and shakes her head.

"Impossible chase may be good but we've been travelling constantly...there's no way him or any of his cronies could've got near the ship....hang on I've got some other friends who could get us out of here."

Sara steps back from the group and presses a button on a bracelet she was wearing. Suddenly an imagine of a blonde woman in a black suit appears who looks relieved to see Sara.

"Ava hey look I need immediate evacuation from Lian Yu....we've got bombs that could blow any second....is there any update on the waverider."

Ava sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry the powers still gone...but we found a protocol that had been inserted into Gideon...it can put the systems back online...but can only be accessed by the captain....you."

Sara frowns and runs her hand through her hair confused.

"I never put that protocol on the ship?....but okay whatever how do I activate it?"

Ava sighs again.

"It can only be activated manually on board."

Sara swears under her breath.

"Okay fine forget the waverider. I need you to open a time portal...get us out of here."

Everyone nods in agreement at Sara's idea but Ava shakes her head.

"I can't.....whatever took out the waverider has also caused the same damage to our power cells. There's nothing I can do...no teleport or anything....the only power is in your bracelet...but it can only send one person....I have no idea how this could've happened."

Sara sighs.

"I do Chase the guy we're after....he did this to stop me escaping and left me with power so only I could leave so I'm out the way."

Ava groans then bites her lip.

"Okay....Sara look I know you don't wanna abandon your friends But.....it's not worth you dying babe...."

At this nyssas eyes widen and she looks up.

"Babe?"

Sara gives her a dismissive wave.

"Ssh we'll talk about it later."

Slade steps forward.

"Well I don't think much of your girlfriend Lance...."

Sara ignores him and looks back at Ava.

"Look I'm not abandoning my friends. I can't...id rather die with them then live and watch them die....ill call you back."

She hangs up then sighs and takes off the bracelet and walks over to Thea.

"Thea you're the youngest you take it."

Thea frowns.

"Absolutely not like you said I can't abandon you guys."

"Thea we'll get out of this but this is just in case....look if he was here I'd give this to Oliver's kid I think we can all agree on that?"

Everyone nods.

"But he's not here and we haven't got time to wait so Thea take it."

"Hell no Sara."

Slade steps forward.

"Well if miss queen doesn't want it I'll happily take it....no offence but I have no intention to die for you all."

Sara glares at him.

"Slade even if i had the waverider i still would be happy to leave you here...your staying right here.... "

She sighs then looks around at everyone.

"Guys I'm sorry."

Sara presses the bracelet then she disappears. Slade growls.

"Little bitch."

Lance glares at Slade.

"Hey that's my daughter."

"And your daughter just abandoned you."

Diggle shakes his head.

"Sara wouldn't just leave us."

"Well guess what....she has."

As Slade says there's a deafening roar from the sky and suddenly a giant ship appears which makes everyone gasp. Slades eye widens.

"What the..."

The ship on the beach and the side door opens and Sara was leaning in the doorway grinning.

"You guys coming in or what?"

At that everyone runs inside the waverider and Sara closes the hatch when they're all in. And everyone runs towards the bridge. Sara runs in and jumps in the captains seat.

"Everyone buckle up....Slade hold onto your eyepatch....thank you for flying air lance please buckle and enjoy your ride" she jokes which makes nearly everyone laugh.

She pulls the lever and they all jerk slightly as they take off. Felicity calls over to Sara.

"Wait we can't leave Ollie."

"We're not I've found him just over here."

Slade calls over.

"Are we going to talk about you abandoning us?"

"I did not abandon you....I was the only one who could fix the waverider so I had to leave to get back on board."

"Well whatever you say Lance...but where's the rest of your crew."

"There wasn't enough time. The problem with the protocol it locked out everyone else apart from me....obviously one of Chases ideas to stop me bringing the rest of the Legends in. I didn't have time to reset the security."

Sara's dad looks over.

"Speaking of time you got over here damm quick."

"Time machine daddy."

"Oh yeah."

Sara carefully pilots so they move to the other side of the island then hovers over a speed boat just off the shoreline.

"There's Ollie and Chase and I'm guessing his kid."

Dig nods.

"Yeah that's William."

Sara nods

"Alright well I can't set the ship down close enough....Gideon transmit Ollie and William on board."

The ships a.I responds immediately.

"Unfortunately Captain Lance I cannot specifically pinpoint mr Queen and mr Caytons position...the best I can is transmit the whole boat."

"Gideon you do that and you'll bring Chase on board to...."

Slade quickly offers his opinion.

"I don't having him on this ship is a good idea."

Sara nods.

"Sadly I agree with you. But we have other option....okay Gideon on my order transmat the boat into the cargo bay...and keep the ship hovered and cloaked."

Sara gets out the seat and heads to the door. Lance cools over.

"Where you going?"

"To help....Gideon keep us steady...oh and if Slade tries to touch any of my controls feel free to electrocute him with 20 thousand volts of electricity.

"As you wish captain."

Slade glares.

"I don't care much for your A.I either." 

Sara ignores him and sprints down to the cargo bay and opens the hatch.

"Okay Gideon....NOW." 

The boat was transmatted just as Oliver fires the arrow into Chases knee. All three look around at their new surroundings. Oliver looks at Sara.

"Sara what..."

"No time Ollie get William out of here I've got this ass hole....get to the bridge the others are there....Ollie your son needs you..."

Oliver nods and drags William out of there leaving Sara with Chase who had stumble out of the boat and leant against the wall. Sara slowly walks over.

"Ah Miss Lance Oliver's greatest screw up."

"Your mind games don't work on me Adrian...you're a joke....you've lost."

"Oh you really think so...you think it's over...I'm 10 steps ahead."

"Oh yeah?"

Sara roundhouse kicks him in the face knocking him to the ground just in front of the open door. In one quick move Sara rips the arrow from Chases knee then plunges it through his chest. He yells in pain and snarls at Sara but Sara just punches him in the face then lifts him by his jacket.

"10 steps ahead? Well asshole....I've just taken step 11....see ya" she throws him out of the waverider. The last she sees of him he's falling towards Lian Yu. Sara quickly closes the hatch and yells.

"Gideon raise all shields to maximum now."

She sprints back to the bridge and gets there just in time to watch Lian Yu explode with everyone else. Once the dust cleared Sara smiled

"Well I can't say I'm sad that place is nothing but a crater."

Slade nods.

"Can't argue with that."

Oliver was looking at Sara who turns to face him.

"Something to say?"

He nods.

"Sara,,..you killed him."

"Yes I did Ollie....and I have no regrets in doing so....what was your plan....arrest him? News flash you tried that already and it ended up with your friends and family kidnapped by that psycho....if we arrested him again it'd be the same. He was dangerous to be kept alive...I know who I am Ollie...yeah I'm a killer I've killed before...ill probably kill again...it's not my most charming quality but I've done what I had to do to survive. So have you..I'm not a monster for killing Chase....he was the monster not us."

Sara turned her attention to William.

"And you young man must be William...I'm your aunt Sara...now you should come with me....we need to make sure your not hurt."

He seemed reluctant to go with her but she just smiled brightly.

"I'll show you where my friend Mick keeps his chocolate cookies....how about that?"

He hesitates but not nods and walks out with her. Lance walked over to Oliver and smiles.

"She was always great with kids....and she's right you know. I'm not a fan of the whole killing thing from either of you 2...but Chase had to go no question about it."

Slade nods.

"A man like him kid....he's strong and clever he'd keep coming back for more and the stakes would just get higher...Sara did the right thing....and as much as I hate to say it...she got us off that island...she saved all our lives...yours included...so instead of giving her shit I think you should pull your head out your ass and tell her thank you."

Diggle smiles a little.

"I think this is the first Deathstroke speech I agree with."

Oliver sighs and nods and walks out towards the med bay. Sara was standing outside. Oliver walks over.

"Hey is William okay?"

"Yeah he's fine no injuries....I'm gonna give him a sedative to sleep it off....and I'm gonna wipe his memory...I doubt I can get rid of something this big...but ill get rid of his memories of the ship...he's just getting changed oh and sorry he's eaten about 10 cookies....Micks gonna be pissed but....well Micks always pissed about something."

Oliver nods 

"Thank you Sara...and not just for William...for helping me with this job...Slade said your the reason they all got off...and your completely right. Chase had to die. I'm sorry.

Sara nods.

"Wow that must've taken a lot...and look I get where your coming from I do...I try not to kill if I can help it...but I had no choice."

Oliver nods.

"I know"

 

Sara returns to the bridge and pilots them all back to Star City. But secretly made sure they all felt the affects of time travel. Mainly for the satisfaction of Slade stumbling round disorientated. Sara hugs everyone tightly as they say their goodbyes as everyone leaves. Slade was the last to leave and Sara gave him a polite smile.

"Well we made it."

Slade nods.

"We did.....and you know I told the kid to pull his head out of his ass when it came to you....I think I should do the same.....when I met you Sara you were nothing but a college girl who got washed up sleeping with her sisters boyfriend....but who you are now....it's almost a different person. One of the reasons I hated you....was you lived in shados place...but that's not fair...not your burden. You're a hero Sara...you saved me...all of us...you've saved time God knows how much....and it was a pleasure to work with you......Captain Lance."

Sara smiles brightly but with a hint of surprise on her face.

"Damm first Ollie then you...your right I was a spoiled punk when we met...and I am different...this team doing what I'm doing with the legends it showed me truly who I am...I was lost but that's what a legend truly is...a story lost in time and on the subject of heads leaving asses....I'm sorry for the hard time I gave you....I know full well what the Mirakuru was I knew it changed you but I still didn't trust you and I'm sorry...you saved me today to....let's call it even."

Slade gives her a smal smile and a nod and extends his hand to her. Sara laughs and shakes it then hugs him. He makes an annoyed noise before slowly hugging back and then was about to leave when Sara called out.

"Where you headed?"

He turns back to face her.

"I don't know.....I was intending to look for my son...but I hurt him when I last saw him. I've spent so long in isolation. In the darkness. I don't know if I'm ready to see him."

Sara nods and folds her arms.

"Well like I told you I was lost and isolated but being a legend bought me back.....maybe Deathstroke...could become a legend to."

Slade looks at her confused.

"You want me to be a part of your team?"

"Say no if you want...but yeah...we could use someone with your skills and your knowledge. There's no contract or anything. The legends are outcasts and misfits....sums you up pretty well Slade....and when you think you've found yourself again...I'll happily drop you off anywhere you want to find your kid."

Slade deeply considers the offer then nods.

"I accept....thank you....captain."

Sara grins.

"Secretly I only offered the job to you so I could hear you call me Captain."

Slade rolls his eyes. As the 2 walk back to the bridge. Sara buckles herself in.

"Right then time to pick up the team."

"Oh great more new faces."

"Yep...I have a feeling your best buddy will be Mick...he's a moody bastard to....you 2 will either be best friends...or mortal enemies....god knows which one of those is the better option."

"Thank you for this chance Sara."

"Don't thank me yet Slade."

Sara pulls the lever and the ship takes off.

"Thank me when you're reunited with yourself."

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. Thank you everyone for following this story. This is the first fanfic I have ever completed and I'm proud of it even if no one else liked it. 
> 
> The ending just happened as I was writing. I wanted Sara and Slade to get along but the idea of Slade being a legend was to good to pass up especially him and Mick. Damm I might even write a fanfic of that.
> 
> I know I haven't done great work with the others in this story. The main ones I used were Sara, Slade and Oliver but I tried to add a few more in plus an Ava cameo in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and I will be continuing on my new story Rise of the Canary. An AU story about Sara. Please check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's left amazing feedback for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone.
> 
> Deathstroke joins the legends

Sara calls a team meeting and everyone meets on the bridge. Ray was his usual bright and chirpy self.

"Hey captain what's up?"

While mick was his usual grumpy self.

"This better be important blondie I was halfway through a case of beer."

Sara rolls her eyes at the team.

"Ssh you lot. This won't take long but um well we have a potential new Legend."

Everyone looked curious at that. Nate tilts his head.

"What do you mean potential?"

"Well...he um..doesn't have the best reputation in the world."

Stein raises his eyebrows.

"Miss Lance have you seen this team. We have a former assassin as captain and have had 2 career criminals on board this ship."

Mick shrugs.

"Yeah and we're more badass because of it right professor?"

Sara clears her throat.

"Look the person I'm talking about, it's Slade Wilson."

Everyone looked surprised and kind of uncomfortable at it apart from Mick who just shrugged.

"Sure."

Everyone looked at him surprised and Mick shrugs.

"What I like his style."

Amaya looked confused.

"Who's Slade Wilson"

Jax answers.

"A psycho guy with one eye who got roofied up with some drug that made him nuts and like super strong and immortal."

Nate nods.

"Yeah he basically tried to destroy a city because some girl he fancied got killed."

Mick also adds.

"Yeah basically Robin Hood jr chose to save the boss so this guys girl got shot so he was pissed about that."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Nice Mick...but yeah basically. But the drug he was injected with warped his mind and changed him. He was a good person before that and now he's been cured and he's turned back to how he was. I mean the guys no angel even when he's clean but hey none of us are."

"Apart from haircut."

Mick adds. Sara rolls her eyes.

"Look he's done a lot of bad stuff but right now he's not evil and hey. He's got skills that can add to the team. But look I'm not doing anything without the teams approval."

Everyone looked among each other and Nate adds in.

"Well hey...if he's not like evil anymore and not all...bionic man then it can't do much harm if he screws up we cut him loose or mick can kill him."

Mick nods enthusiastically.

"That I can do."

Sara nods then looks at Ray.

"Ray?...you good?"

Mick punches Ray's shoulder.

"Yeah haircut you're quieter than normal not that I'm complaining."

Ray sighs.

"Deathstrokes army killed my fiancé during the siege."

Sara sighs and nods.

"I know...and if you don't want him here he won't be here. You've got the deciding vote on this Ray..."

Ray looks down.

"Well...of course as you say he wasn't in his right mind...just like Mick wasn't when he was Chronos and tried to kill us. Also he was ex special forces so he did a lot of good as well and he helped you and Oliver save felicity, thea and the rest of team Arrow. Well...okay captain. I guess it's okay."

Sara nods.

"Okay well I'll let Slade know.."

 

Sara comes back a while later with Slade and the whole team are waiting. Sara is apprehensive and looks between them all. 

"Okay we all agreed to this. So Slade is on the team now a least for a trial basis. So no funny business. Slade that goes for you to. You screw this up I'm throwing you off this ship. Wherever we are and trust me that could be anywhere and I'm in charge so you'll call me captain is that under stood.

Slade just nods.

"Yes Captain."

Mick walks forward.

"Listen eyePatch you've got a cool style but you roll against any of my team I'll drive a stake through your good eye then roast you alive got it?"

Sara sighs.

"MIck...what did I just say?"

Slade steps forward.

"It's fine captain...Mr Rory is it? I admire your loyalty to your team. I heard of you when I was um...doing my crusade I was considering recruiting you and your partner for my mission."

Mick glares.

"Me and Snart were no ones henchmen. Especially some crazy guy pissed over some chick."

Slade nods then turns to Stein.

"Professor Stein I have followed some of your work."

Stein raises his eyebrows.  
"You don't seem like a man who spends a lot of time in laboratories."

Slade nods.

"You are correct, I am not a man of science but I also know that you worked with the team that developed the cure for my mirakuru."

Stein nods.

"Yes and I looked at that sample and it's astonishing what that stuff can do to someone. It's truly a spectacular feat that the Japanese army made such a syrum. "

Slade nods.

"Trust me I wish they had not."

He turns to amaya.

"Ah former member of the Justice Society of America. Of course that was before my time but I heard lots of greats things about them. And mr Jaxson the other half of firestorm. Also if I recall you were quite a football player in your college days."

Jax looks surprised.

"Seriously dude you telling me as a super villain you looked into what was happening in college ball?"

"No but you played against Sydney University....my son was on that team and I remember you playing in that game."

He turns to Nate.

"And mr Heywood....okay appoligies I don't know a thing about you."

Nate throws up his arms annoyed.

"Hey man I got injected by a army syrum as well kind of...and because I can get hard whenever I want."

Mick chuckles.

"That's not what animal girl tells us. "

Sara laughs.

"Yeah Nate that probably sounded better in your head."

Slade shakes his head then nervously walks Ray.

"Dr Palmer...Captain Lance told me of your situation..of what my army did? And I know it is not enough but truly I am sorry for what I did to you and to your fiancé. I would happily trade my life in a second for everyone I hurt and killed. It's not enough but on this team I am at your disposal if you wish to kill me I will not stop you."

Ray looks at him.

"Killing you won't bring her back. You seem genuine in your transformation so if you're trying to do good now. Then I won't stop that. Also while what you did was terrible it also opened up a lot. When you travel through time as much as we have you see everything happens for q reason. If you hadn't did what you did. I'd probably be married and happy but also I wouldn't have met the greatest team and friends I've ever had. I wouldn't have seen so many wonders. That doesn't excuse what you did. But I'm not holding a grudge."

Slade nods. As Sara speaks again.

"Right now the awkward introductions are out the way Slade I'll take you to your quarters."

 

That night Sara was awoken by a loud roar and raised voices and crashes. Sara jumps out of bed with a knife at the ready.

"Gideon what the hell is that?"

The AI answers.

"It came from the galley captain lance."

"Yeah and who is it?"

"It is mr Rory and mr Wilson."

"Shit..."

Sara mumbled to herself. She grabbed a gun as well and runs to the galley ready to shoot Slade if anything was happening. She runs into the galley to see Slade and Mick sat down with a bunch bottles surrounding them and Slade talking loud and fast.

"And then the warlord took me out the cell to try and execute me but as he did I grabbed his keys and jammed them into his throat then blew him up with his own grenades."

MIck burst into laughter.

"I LIKE IT EYEPATCH."

Sara walks in folding her arms.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mick shrugs.

"Team building as haircut would call it...new guys a riot boss."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Just keep the noise down would you."

Slade looks at Sara.

"I'm guessing that firearm was intended for me?"

Sara just smiles.

"Good guess."

 

 

It turned out Slade was a great addition to the team. He was a good tactician so him and Sara often were plotting the missions together and out in the field he was subtle and blended in well (as well as a man with an eyepatch could blend him) hed caused no trouble and was respectful to Sara's leadership. Which by Legends standards made him a top member.

Apart from missions Sara hadn't spoken to him much but one morning she'd gone to the gym to work out and just started hitting the punch bag when Slade walks in and stops when he sees her.

"Oh I appoligise capatain I didn't realise you were here."

He starts to walk away when Sara calls out.

"Slade wait you don't have to go...unless you're scared to be shown up by a woman half your size"

She smirks playfully. He turns round and looks at her and smirks himself.

"It wouldn't do me any good to out shine my commanding officer captain."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"First this ain't the army Slade. Second you can call me Sara outside of missions or even on them."

"You said..."

"I know what I said I was giving you a hard time alright...which I ain't saying sorry for by the way."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

Sara nods.

"So hey I never actually got the chance to kick your ass.....wanna settle it?"

He shrugs.

"If you crave a loss that bad."

 

The 2 begin to spar and they are evenly matched with Sara being more fast and agile with her kicks and attacks but Slade using more force.they both around firing off attacks and both blocking most shots with the occasional one getting through on both.

Eventually the timer went and they both stopped and Slade nods as he sips his water.

"The League of assassins taught you well."

Sara nods and smirks.

"And for an old guy with one eye you move well."

Slade nods and looks at her.

"Thank you Sara..for letting me on this team even after everything I did."

Sara folds her arms.

"This team has never been full of saints. We've all done bad stuff but this team is a place for outcasts who lost their way."

Slade nods.

"It's a fine team you've put together. It's remarkable How far you have come from that frightened girl I first met on Lian Yu."

Sara sighs and nods.

"Yeah never thought was my future but hey here we are."

"Yes I made you what you are Sara."

Sara laughs.

"Slade not every fuck up is because of you."

"Perhaps but if I hadn't thrown you across the Amazo you wouldn't have been sucked out and wouldn't have ended with the League."

She shrugs.

"Like Ray said everything happens for a reason. My life hasn't been perfect but it's made me stronger and right now I'm happy."

"You have always been strong Sara. I remember when you wired up Hendrick to blow so you could kill me. Even then you displayed your strength, your leadership and your resourcefulness."

"And my ruthlessness and how I'm willing to kill."

"Hendrick was not a good man. And you were in an extreme situation."

"Maybe...what happened to Hendrick by the way...did you kill him?"

He shakes his head.

"No after he did the repairs I threw him to a lifeboat and cast him out to see. I don't know why I did it and I don't know if he survived or not but I didn't kill him myself."

Sara nods and sits down.

"It's a shame I never truly knew you before the mirakuru. But I'm glad to know you now Slade. Oliver always talked about how you were a good man but I didn't see it ever. Now I do."

"I wouldn't call myself a good man I've killed many many people when I wasn't under mirakuru. Some who deserve to die some who didn't. But I've never been a pure good person."

Sara considers this then looks at him.

"Last year we were in a battle for the spear of destiny. I used it and I saw Laurel. I didn't want to use the spear as there was to much darkness in me. What laurel said was. The spear doesn't need someone pure of heart. It needs someone strong enough to do the right thing. That's what this team is we're not good guys or heroes but we do what's right even when it's hard."

Slade nods and stands up.

"Well captain I'm happy to serve that goal."

Sara smirks and stands up to.

"Well then Mr Wilson get to your station then."

She smirked imitating a standard boat captain.

Slade nods and smirks.

"Aye aye captain."

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the Itch to write this. Hope everyone enjoys let me know your opinions. Also it's my first time writing the other legends so sorry if it's not right


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara catches up with Nyssa.

Sara takes the jump ship from the waverider and lands in Tibet. She goes out and finds the small apartment that she's looking for. She doesn't bother with the door. She climbs up the pipes and hops in through the open window. She smirks seeing Nyssa standing with her back to her

"Hey Nyssa damm your instincts must be getting slow not to hear me coming in. You're the one who always told me to be aware of my surrounding"

Sara said with a smirk as Nyssa turns to face her and raises her eyebrows.

"If I wasn't aware Sara you'd be dead."

She shows her a gun she had under her arm. Sara laughs.

"Fair enough."

Nyssa looks at her.

"What're you doing here? I assumed you'd be back time travelling or whatever it is you do."

Sara nods

"Oh I am but I wanted to see you.it was weird being back on Lian Yu....the place where you and me began."

Sara gives her a smile but Nyssa sighs.

"You mean where I kidnapped you and turned you into everything that you are not."

Sara shakes her head.

"Nyssa that is not true. Even before I met you there was darkness inside me. I rigged up a man to blow up to kill Slade. That was before you or your father or the League. That was all me."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"I should've taken you home straight away."

Sara nods.

"You could've...but you know what I'm glad you didn't."

Nyssa looks at her confused as Sara carries on.

"Yeah I mean look the years in the League were horrible and tough and brutal. But they were also some of my best years because of you. You were always so good to me and look I've had...relationships before Nyssa but all of them they just wanted sex with me or to make someone jealous. But you...you were the first person to genuinely love me. The very first and to me for you to be able to show any kind of love shows how strong you are. The League made a killer yeah. But without the League I wouldn't be a Legend today I wouldn't have met some great people.."

Nyssa interupts.

"You wouldn't have met Ava..."

Sara sighs.

"Look...it took me a very long time to get over you. But I would've stayed with you. In that cell I would've taken on the entire league single handed to get you out."

"I don't doubt that for one second Sara, you would've done but it wouldn't have been good. What you need is someone who can understand who you are but also bring out the light in you. That is not me. I am a killer I always have been and I always will be. But you are better. You are strong and a very formidable fighter. I heard you beat merlyn and Damian Darkh in combat."

Sara nods with a smile.

"I had a good teacher. Look Nyssa I've got my team. But there's always room for one more."

Nyssa looks at her.

"Me a time traveller? Do you really think I'm suited to that?"

Sara shrugs.

"About as much as the bank robber, the geeky scientist who likes musicals, the refugee from the future and the shape shifter. The mechanic and the old man who can turn into a flying man who's on fire Oh and Slade he joined up recently to."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"It's a kind offer but no thank you."

Sara nods.

"Okay....Nyssa...I did love you I really did. "

"You chose to kill your self rather than return to me Sara."

"No I chose death over the League not you. I couldn't take the League anymore but I wanted you still but I knew you'd never leave or abandon your father. I never wanted to put you in that position of me or him."

Nyssa sighs.

"I would've chosen you..."

Sara holds Nyssas hand.

"You can think what you want but I will never forget everything you taught me. I'm alive today because of you Nyssa and you will always have a place in my heart now and forever."

Nyssa squeezes Sara's hand.

"Of all the things I have done. The one good thing I have accomplished is you Sara. When I remember that frightened terrified child I first found on Lian Yu and look at this strong capable leader I see today. It shows I did something right with you. But you have something I never had Sara. You genuinely always cared. Yes you killed people but you never enjoyed it. I did...you hated it. I remember a mission we went to Brazil to eliminate a drug dealer in the Favellas. I saw you giving out food and water and clothing to the starving children. You gave medicine to the sick and elderly. That is why you never fit into the league. Because you were better than all of us."

Sara smiles.

"I didn't know you saw me do that."

Nyssa shrugs.

"Your stealth wasn't as refined as it would be later."

Sara sighs and stands up.

" well I should go."

Nyssa nods.

"Of course. Thank you for visiting it's been nice to talk to you again. Are you happy Sara?"

Sara nods with a smile.

"I am."

"Then I am to. Though If this Ava breaks your heart I will take her head from her shoulders."

Sara laughs and grins.

"Hmm I dunno avas not a bad fighter either. She held her own against me when she tried to arrest me."

Nyssa frowns.

"Wait what?"

Sara laughs.

"Long story but that was before we were together."

Nyssa shrugs.

"Still she's meant to love you yet tried to do that?"

"Coming from the one who poisoned my sister, kidnapped my mother and punched me in the face from a moving van to try and get me back?"

Sara said with a laugh as Nyssas face flushed.

"Fair point. I am truly sorry for that."

Sara nods.

"I know..."

Sara walks over and gives Nyssa a big hug which Nyssa returns. As Sara pulls away and walks to the door she turns and gives Nyssa a smile.

"Catch you round Nyssa."

Nyssa nods with a smile.

"I look forward to it."

Sara walks off and heads back to the Jump ship to return to her team and her family. But she knows as she had said none of this would've been possible without Nyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said the last chapter was the final one but I felt like I should really do a ending for Sara and Nyssa. I think they deserved more than a quick flashback on legends. As I noted in this. Without Nyssa Sara would never have been the awesome bad ass captain she is now.  
> So here it is. This story is now officially closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments.


End file.
